Just One Touch
by Rachelewe
Summary: Will history repeat itself with a forbidden romance of a sacred daughter with a son of the covenant. CalebOC. Don't like, don't read. Full summary inside. Rating could change.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I dont anyone or anything related to the film 'The Covenant' Cause Believe me I would love to but I dont. I just own anyone in the Hartfford Family and whatever is not with the movie. So I hope it turns out well.  
**Authors Note**: This is my first 'Covenant' Fiction and I hope it turns out well. I liked the movie but I felt it was to played out for a teen audience. And the acting my Sara and Kate were horrible. I also disliked Chase's Character so he is gone as well. I will have my own add in characters. Few OC's. Though this story is mainly Caleb/OC. Don't like don't read.

**Summary**: Long ago a romance between to different powers reigned. Trouble arose and lives were taken. Now centuries later, will the forbidden romance once again come about? And how will this powerful young women harnish her abilities that if used for evil pruposes very well end the lives of everyone on this earth.

Please Review!

* * *

**Just One Touch**  
_Prologue_

**Before the present day in the mid 1500s there were 5 families of Ipswich. 4 of them are known, where the other was cast off into exile after the son Vincent fell in love with a healers daughter Isabelle. With there love came a bond, one forbidden by both families. So Vincent and Isabelle took refuge in a small cottage to hide while Isabelle was with child. Hoping the madness against them would stop. The elders of Isabelle's family came to Vincent for that if he gave himself freely, Isabelle and his child would never be harmed. The price would be his life, and he agreed.**

_May 1556_

He stared out the window of the tiny cottage they shared. He knew what was coming, he could feel it. He gripped the window seel to the point where his knuckles were almost pure white, this was it, fate had brought them here and they were to battle it out. He wondered when they would find them.

"Today, is such a beautiful day" A voice whispered behind him. The young man turned around , his love was standing in the doorway,her eyes casted her worry as she pulled her brown hair away from her face. Why the gods had chosen him to be with this beauty he would never know. She walked over and took one of his hands and placed it with hers. She held it over her heart and she caressed his face.

"Vincent I know of what plagues your mind, for I feel the same"

Vincent just smiled, "Isabelle, my dear, my wife, how do you fair today?"

The young women smiled and placed her hands on her swollan belly.

"We fair fine, I feel that she will begin to feel our love today."

Vincent smiled and wrapped his arms around his love, "Thischild has known of our love since before she was of though. Besides...she? You do know that there has been no girls born into my family since our bloodline began"

"Well my love, she begs to differ"

VIncent placed a strand of hair behind his loves ear. She was so radiant and beautiful. And frightently strong, he wished that he would be able to watch her live on. He rested his forehead against hers.

"I do not want you to mourn me after my passing"

"Vincent-"

"No Isabelle, I feel them, they draw closer to us with ever breath we take. The only way I can save you...and our child..." He placed his hand on her belly, "...is to give up myself. Take the charges against us and give my life. You need to keep going...Promise me Isabelle that our child will grow up and keep our family going"

Isabelle brought her hands to his face so they were staring in each others eyes, "You are right, this child will grow up with the knowledge of how her parents loved her even before she was born, and also how her courageous father gave up his life for her" Vincent smiled and kissed her.

About a week past and the power after the blessed couple was closer then they thought.

Vincent cradled his child in his arms and Vincent wiped a tear away from his lovers face, "I like that...our daughter...my beautiful daughter and her beautiful mother. The only important people in my life. She will never need to learn of the families that took her parents from each other."

Isabelle took their daughter, "What shall be her name, she needs a good strong name"

Vincent took a towel and wiped the small child head, before kissing Isabelle's, " I think Victoria, Victoria Halfford"

Isabelle smiled, "My middle name and yours, it's beautiful my love"

Suddenly a shot rang out in the distance , Isabelle tried to sit up but Vincent stopped her, "No..it's time, I must go"

Isabelle took his hand and squeezed it, "If you don't return , I will never love another"

Vincent bent down and kissed her with all he had before stepping away and walking to the door, "That child is blessed Isabelle, our family will live on, whether or not I return. Love that child my dear Izzie. With every breath she takes , I am apart of them, body and soul. I love you"

"And I love you"

With that Vincent left. He never did return. As promised by the elders, Isabelle, nor VIctoria were ever harmed. They stayed in the cottage outside of colonies. Victoria carried a new bloodline. Her children and the children born after would have abilities with unspeakable powers. Some would use it for good and others for evil. But then whichever was to be born with the sacred mark would be the most powerful child known to this earth. One the elders wrote about eons ago. One with a path destined by herself. Many pray for her to use her abilities for good, because if she used them for evil, no god would be able to save you.

* * *

**A/N**: Well Chapter 1 should be up soon. Please review! And if you are a CSI fan check out my other stories! 


	2. Chapter1

**Disclaimer**: I dont anyone or anything related to the film 'The Covenant' Cause Believe me I would love to but I dont. I just own anyone in the Hartfford Family and whatever is not with the movie. So I hope it turns out well.  
**Authors Note**: This is my first 'Covenant' Fiction and I hope it turns out well. I liked the movie but I felt it was to played out for a teen audience. And the acting my Sara and Kate were horrible. I also disliked Chase's Character so he is gone as well. I will have my own add in characters. Few OC's. Though this story is mainly Caleb/OC. Don't like don't read.

Thanks for the reviewsss! Keep them coming. I was hyper from our basketball game win against our rivals tonight so I wrote the next chapter! Wooo!  
Now time for bed!!!

**Summary Ch.1**: What happened on the day you first connected with your one true love?

* * *

**Just One Touch**  
Chapter 1

_you're meant to be...  
BEEP BEEP BEEP_

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Gasping for breath Lani shot forward from her bed. Reaching over she slammed her alarm clock off, then brought her hand over to her chest. She began to steady her breathing. She never did like waking up this way. Every few months lately there have been voices in her dreams whispering to her. She could never see the person speaking but she could hear them. She never told her parents though, they had enough they had to deal with Lani's secret. Hearing more things around her would make them insane.

Throwing off her covers to the other side of her bed she stretched. Slowly getting up she grabbed her towel and clothes and preceded to the bathroom to get ready for class. At Spencer you must stay in the dorm, unless you live in the area close by, then you are allowed to stay with your family. Some prefer the dorms, they think of it as a freedom, though it wasn't like that with Lani's case. For some reason she never really got along with many of her classmates there. Apparently her family had some form of bad blood in this small town. She was never told why. She was called the witch child because her mother Diane owned a small herb shop. It was a joke that would never pass on it seem. Her father Frank was a manger of a local diner, where few went to. Many people would not associate with them. Those that did, felt nothing but friendship and love with this small family.

Stepping out of the bathroom Lani walked over to her bedside and picked up her books. She placed them inside of her bag and put it over her shoulder. Grabbing the keys to her car she walked out of the room. Turning the corner she headed tot he kitchen. Distant voices began to get louder as she got closer. Walking in the kitchen she saw her father reading the paper with some toast while her mother flipped through a health magazine.

"Hey mom, hey dad" She said while walking into the room. She went over and kissed her father on the cheek, while setting her things down next to the table.

"Hey pumpkin, how are you"

"Fine daddy...morning mom" Her mother smiled and took a sip of her coffee before giving her a plate.

"Fresh toast, there is butter on the counter if you want some"

"Thanks" Lani took the plate and walked over to the counter.

"So excited for second semester?"

Lani scrunched her nose while she prepared her toast, "Yeah I guess so. My classes are basically the same cept I have more free periods."

Diana and Frank shared a look and smiled. Proud of their daughter working so hard, though the mood was broken by the hiss of their daughters mouth.

"Shiz man, that hurt"

Diane stood up, "Alana are you alright?"

Lani made a face at her full name, then laughed, "Mom I am fine, I just sliced my finger open"

Her mother nodded then sat down, Lani stared at the cut on her finger, she closed her eyes and when they opened there was a faint glaze covering them. She covered her finger with the opposite hand and then closed her eyes again. When she opened them this time her eyes were normal. And when she pulled her hand away, and the cut was gone. Lani glanced over to the clock and groaned, she was going to be late.

"Save my food, I will eat it when I get home. Bye mom! Bye dad!" Kissing her parents goodbye she grabbed her belongings and threw them into her small toyota and was on her way to spencer academy.

She sat in her AP English class and found herself to be drifting away from the current topic of English authors from the 1700s. There was a debate right now about whether or not Jane Austen was a brilliant writer or just another hopeless romantic. Thinking about her dreams though she wondered what they could mean. Could they have any relation to her powers and why she has them. What if her parents knew why she had them, wouldn't they tell her? Suddenly her thoughts were broken. 

"Miss Halfford care to share an opinion on the subject? Or if your alternate reality much more interesting"

"Maybe she should live there!" A voice whispered in the back.

Their teacher heard it as well, "Prepare your piece next Mr. Garwin, since you obviously have something to say"

The class chuckled, though Lani just rolled her eyes before sitting up.

"Well Jane Austen course had a romanticized form of writing, but no one should take the thought of brilliance out because of that-"

Reid laughed, "Please she was a old hag who couldn't get any so she made shit up"

Lani turned around in her seat, "Actually she wrote her first romance piece between the age of 15 and 20, besides all of her stories were based off people close to her in her life"

"So why wasn't she married ms smarty pants"

A third voice joined the debate, "because her one true love died right before they were to be married and swore never to love again."

Everyone in the class was silent. The teacher raised an eyebrow, "Well , thank you for joining us Mr. Danvers. But miss Halfford, would you like to close your statement?"

"Her stories were of the dreams she could never have, everyone has those, just because she wrote them out doesn't mean anything should be taken away from it. She was a brilliant writer, some people would have known that if they paid attention during our last Semester" She turned facing Reid. Who just gave her a face.

The bell rang and it was now free period , everyone began walking down from their seats. As Reid passed Lani walking down her shoved her shoulder with his and she dropped her books on the floor. Ignoring the childish actions she began to pick up her book bag. She went to reach for her Trig book when a hand grabbed it. She got up and saw Caleb Danvers standing there holding it.

"Look I am sorry about Reid sometimes he can-"

Lani held up her hand, "Look don't bother. Just give me my book."

Caleb nodded and handed it to her. She went to grab it and there hands touched. Suddenly inside of her she felt something that terrified her. She suddenly couldn't breathe and she needed to get out of there. She ripped from Caleb's grasp.

"Um...I have to go...bye" She rushed down the stairs and out of the classroom leaving a very confused Caleb standing in the middle of their English class in a trance. Suddenly he felt his body shiver and he shook his head. What had just happened. And why did her touch send bolts of electricity through his body that he felt he would drown from it.

Grabbing his backpack he adjusted his coat and walked out of the classroom into the busy hall onto the next class.

* * *

A/N : Revieeeeeew! I want to know if I should keep going or just give up Lol. 


	3. Authors Note! SORRY! please read!

Authors note:

I just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. I was mooore then excited to see that i have 10+ people who have me on alerts. This story has gotten more views them some of my other and it's only 2 chapters! Thank you alll.

I am so terribly sorry for the delay. I just had finals and the new sem just started. I have scholarships to send in and High School Musical rehersals have started at school so I am at those for a bagillion hours a week. Then add writers block. equals you hating me.

Not to worry tomorow...or later today since it is about midnight here. I will have the next chapter posted. I redid it 3 times. Before I finally liked what was on the paper.now i am editng the grammer. And I hope you all enjoy it to. So ..dont give up on me early keep watching.

I promise later today. You will have another chapter. Orrrr...now OR cause it will be up!

muchoa love

3 Rachel.

TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT ME!

and if you are a CSI fan. Check out my other fictions. :)

AGAIN THANK YOU!!IU!()!)(! one one atsymbol quotespercent. f&(


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything in the movie.  
**Authors note**: Chapter 2 finalllly! hahah I am so tired. Young life tonight, lots of funn but its been a long week. But here you go faithfull people!

Summary Ch.2: What happens when one goes to far?

* * *

**Just One Touch**  
Chapter 1

She could feel the blooding pumping faster and faster as she ran down the road. The music blasting in her ears helped her concentrate on her goal in front of her. But she didn't need motivation to make her finish the 5 miles. This run was meditation. Chance to think clearly. Coming by one of the turns she slowly got to her halfway mark and began to slow down. It was time for her 10 min drink and cool down before finishing the next 2.5 miles before heading off to Nickys. She didn't want to go but her best friend Susan wanted her there. Lisa, the younger sister of Susan would also be there, and she said if she felt uncomfortable with Susan and the boys she could always chill with her and whatever girl she was trying to hook up with. Because unbeknownst to most people in the town, and heart breaking to the guys who knew. Susan's younger sister was a lesbian, and a very proud one at that.

Taking a sip of water she began to clear her thoughts of the event earlier. She had come straight home and went to her books. Something had to have triggered an emotion it wasn't just herself feeling that way. She wanted to see if she was under some type of curse or spell. But unfortnatly it seemed it was nither. She had to accept it. Somewhere inside of her, there were feelings for Caleb.

She began to walk down the road and kick rocks, maybe he had something to do with her dreams that she had been having lately. Well she could figure that out later. Now it was time to finsih the mediation. But fate had other plans for her. As she was running , she didn't notice that her road had suddenly turned into gravel. Forgetting about this part of the trail she slipped and fell into a ditch on the side of the road. Though not before hearing a voice call out to her. She tried to sit up but saw she had a compound fracture from her ankle. Knowing whoever had yelled , saw her fall, she quickly shut her eyes and sucked her eneergy. Powerig it into healing her wound. Within second there was nothing but a numbness of the blood going back into the leg. Her circulation coming back. Suddenly she heard the gravel move around her a person apperad.

It was Caleb Danvers. She blinked and then looked at the sky. wondering what the elders were thinking, and tormenting her like this.

"Lani are you ok?"

He held out a hnd to help her out of the ditch. She took it and he helped her to her feet. They walked over to fence and she rested against it taking a deep breath. She turned to look at him.

"What are you doing out here?

Caleb ignored her and checked her ankle, "Are you sure you are alright" Lani laughed.

"I am pretty sure, why aren't you with your posssssse. You usually aren't out here at this time"

"How would you know that?"

"Psh, I run this trail every morning and night doofus"

"You are right"

"I am always right Mr. Danvers, you just do not know me well enough"

Caleb smiled and sat next to her on the fence. "That is not exactly my fault. We can't talk. Without you freaking out and running away"

Lani got quiet and decided to get off the fence, "You make it uncomfortable for me. Though...it's weird isn't it" She turned to face him, "How we grew up? I mean...who told you not to speak to me? My mother doesn;t want me associating with you."

Caleb pushed himself away and walked up to Lani, they were just inches apart. He pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, "It was both our mothers. Some grudge of the past that forbids our future"

She stared into his eyes and could feel the surge of energy bursting to come out, it was either Caleb or the gash on her stomach she had not healed that she had gotten from the fall. She had to control her urge to us or else he would find out her secret. She turned and walked over to where her water bottle was at and picked it up.

"Well...maybe one day things will be different. But hey , it looks like rain and I should be getting back home-"

"Do you need a ride?"

Lani smiled politely and shook her head, "No, I need the exercise, or else I feel weird, thank you though"

Caleb nodded and began to walk back to his car, suddenly he stopped and turned, "Susan and Pogue are going to Nicky's tonight, you going?"

Lani shurrged, "hmm maybe, have a good night.. or whatever"

Caleb smiled and opened the door to the drivers side, "You too" then got in and drove away. Lani let out a breath and tore off her jacket. She lifted her shirt to reveal a gash on her stomach and it was bleeding pretty bad. She closed her eyes and began to heal herself. She knew she was using to much today. She felt her body weaken for a second then it returned to normal. As long as she didn't do anything more later, she would recharge and be find. When she was finished she put her ear buds back into her ear and began the journey home.

* * *

"So doesn't your mother like, forbid you to speak with her?"

Tyler asked while taking a bite of his fries. All the boys had gone out to Nickys and they were discussing the conversation or lack there of Caleb had with Lani. Reid rolled his eyes and stole some of Tyler's fries, which upset Tyler.

"Dude go buy your-"

"Chillax they are fries, anyway, who cares about Lani, she is such a pain. I mean did you see how she acted like I was stupid or something?"

Pogue laughed, "You think she needed to show you that, have you looked in the mirror?" Everyone laughed and Reid threw a fry at him. Caleb coughed into his napkin and spoke up.

"Yeah our mothers apparently knew each other and that didn't end well so we grew up not speaking. I've wanted to talk to her about it but I guess she didn't want anything to do with me. hey Pogue, does Susan ever talk about it?"

Pogue shook his head, "Na, we don;t really get on the subject, doesn't like talking about her life with people, Susan is her best friend and she doesn't know to much. The person you need to ask is Lisa"

Reid smiled, "Yeah that hot little asian thing, yeah, I would go after that"

"You would go after anything with legs" Caleb laughed.

Tyler nudged Pogue and told him to look at the door. Susan, his girlfriend and her little sister walked into Nickys. Pogue smiled and got up, "Excuse me boys, my girl is here" Reid got up also and went over to the pool table, with Tyler close behind. Leaving Caleb by himself.

* * *

"Well look it's my favorite girl" Pogue said coming up behind Susan who was with Lisa at the bar. Pogue laughed and ruffled Lisa's hair, who was busy talking to the blonde next to her, but turned in annoyance toward the couple. Pogue smiled while kissing Susan's cheek. "Isn't it past your bedtime little one" He said referring to Lisa.

Lisa took a sip of her drink and crossed her arms, "I'm happy you are so original"

Her sister slapped her shoulder, "be nice, now stay put and look out for Lani I am going to go sit with Pogue and Caleb"

Lisa rasied her glass and went back to talking to the girl next to her.

Pogue took Susan's hand and walked her over to the table they were sitting at. Caleb smiled and stood up, he kissed Susan's cheek and they all sat down. Pogue wrapped his arm protectively around Susan's shoulders involuntarily.

"How are you Caleb? Happy the new semester has started?"

Caleb smiled and shook his head, "Oh yeah, closer we are to getting out of there the better, I want a change ya know?"

"Same...so heard that English class was interesting. Involving someone I happen to know?"

Pogue lightly shoved her shoulder with a look of 'drop it' she just raised an eyebrow, "What!? She is my best friend"

Caleb shrugged, "Reid pushed her stuff over and I wanted to help out. No harm no foul, thought I think I freaked her out. Did she say anything?"

Susan took a sip of Pogues drink, "No, I tried to ask her but she just said it was nothing and went to track practice"

"Is she coming tonight?" Pogue asked. Susan shook her head.

"Not sure, but even if she did I don't think she would-"

"Don't think I would what?" A voice spoke up behind her. Every looked up to see Lani standing there with a playful smirk on her face. She laughed and took the liberty to sit down next to Susan and Caleb. "Talking about me? Hmm?"

"Lani, it was nothing-"

"Chill, Pogue, I'm joking. So you guys order drinks yet? Or an I going to have to swindle my way into seducing one of the men here to get me one"

Susan laughed, "We all got soda, but I got you a water"

Caleb raised an eyebrow, Lani shrugged, "I don't like soda" He nodded his head in understanding. Reid and Tyler walked over to the table. Reid scrowled.

"Well look who it is"

Lani crossed her arms, "My my Reid, you sure have changed since 4th period. "

"Listen you-"

"No You listen-" She stood up and put both hands on the table meeting his gaze, "I have no problem with you, but I am very tired of the shit you give me all the time. If you got beef with me, then call it out and deal with it"

Caleb began to get up, "Come on you two"

But they both held up hands to stop him. Reid smiled, "All right, you and me little missy. Let's go discuss this like adults"

"Like you know what one of those are" Everyone turned to see Lisa standing there. A crowd was starting to form. Lani's hands began to spark, Lisa caught it before anyone else and ran over and covered them.

"Let's take this outside shall we" Lani looked at Lisa and caught the drift and took her jacket.Lani pushed people out of her way and made it to the back alley of the bar where no one was there. She was followed by Caleb and the boys with Susan and Lisa. She turned around to face Reid.

"You wanted to discuss this, come on, lets get this out in the open , you and your boys have been making my life shit since i was 12 years old. Why huh? You explain that"

Reid walked forward, "I don't need to explain my actions to you-"

"Reid..." Caleb warned, but Reid didn't stop.

"What do you think you are going to do about it?"

Lani laughed, "Baby I will put you in the hospital. Give me a reason, I would love to"

"You're trash, thats all you are, trash. Just like your entire family-"

He kept going and tiny sparks began to light in Lani's eyes, Lisa got worried and place a hand on Lani's shoulder, "Um Lani, yeah this isn't a good place to do that." Lani pushed her away and stepped closer to Reid.

"...Thats why everyone hates you. This town knows your mother is a witch and thats exactly what you are-" He stepped forward, "A stupid-" another step, "Nasty-" another, " worthless" another, "witch" and then time stopped.

Reid realized what a mistake he had made. Susan put her hand over her face shaking her head in disapproval. Lisa threw her hands up in annoyance. Lani's eyes flashed pure white and she gave a cocky smile. The boys all whispered.

"Oh Shit?!"

Lani whipped out her left had and Reid went crashing into the wall next to him, being knocked unconscious. Tyler ran over to check him. Lisa and Susan ran over to Lani who slumped over in their arms. Susan couldn't hold her up that long and slowly laid her on the ground. Caleb came rushing over.

"She can use?"

Lisa began to check Lani's pupils and her pulse, "Yes, she can. Look I need to get her someplace away from here, can you give us a ride?"

Caleb nodded, "If you tell me what that was on the way"

Lisa nodded, "Deal"

Caleb picked up Lani Bridal style and walked by Reid who was waking up, "You ok?"

"What did that bitch do?" Reid asked slowly rubbing his head. Caleb gave a smirk.

"She kinda just kicked your ass. I will call you guys later, I need to get some information"

Everyone nodded and Lisa followed him to his car and helped get Lani into the back seat Then they both got in the front. Caleb put his keys in ignition.

"Now tell me everything"

Lisa took a deep breath, "Well...you guys may have alot more in common then you both think..."

* * *

A/N: Goodnight and reviewww! and hopefully chapter 3 will be up soon. 


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I dont anyone or anything related to the film 'The Covenant' Cause Believe me I would love to but I dont. I just own anyone in the Halfford Family and whatever is not with the movie. So I hope it turns out well.  
**Authors Note**: This is my first 'Covenant' Fiction and I hope it turns out well. I liked the movie but I felt it was to played out for a teen audience. And the acting my Sara and Kate were horrible. I also disliked Chase's Character so he is gone as well. I will have my own add in characters. Few OC's. Though this story is mainly Caleb/OC. Don't like don't read.

Thank you for letting me know that this story is wonderful and the more story alerts I see the more I want to keep going. I hope that you all review, I love to hear about my work. I hope it continues. So here is a treat for you guys. I heard a song and I began to write and I was able to finish Chapter 3. Which of course I hope makes you all happy. Lol. Also in this chaper I forgot to write in that Susan is also in the car with Caleb and Lisa when they leave nickys. So yeah, that happened. lol. Also the 'elders' are not the ones from 'Charmed', many stories have "elders" and I am simply using the concept. This chapter contains alot of background knowledge of the characters so you aren't to confused about powers and what not. So...without futher adue. Read on!

**Summary3**: What happens when the past is told to it's future

* * *

**Just One Touch**  
Chapter 4

"Lisa, how far till we get to your house?" Caleb asked Lisa as they headed down the road to her house. Lisa sat in the front seat and Susan sat in the back with Lani's head resting on her lap. Susan and Lisa prayed she didn't have an episode, it would be to difficult to explain. Not to mention against the rules of the elders.

"Just make a left here and it is another half a mile. And once we get inside Susan and I will tell you everything."

They drove in silence all the way to Lisa and Susan's house. When they finally got there, they all got out of the car. Caleb went to the back and Susan helped Lani's unconscious body into his arms. He carried her bridal style into the house.

"Are your parent's home?"

Susan shut the door and locked it. She shook her head, "No they are over at Lani's. Here lets go to the guest room and set her down in there" Caleb nodded and followed her.

They walked in and Susan turned the light on. She went to the bed and pulled back the covers, Caleb followed suit and set Lani in the bed. He sat down and brushed her hear from her face. Susan sighed and rubbed her face; she patted Caleb on the shoulder and motioned for him to follow her. He nodded and got up; when they left the room he shut the door behind him. They met up with Lisa who was in the living room sipping some tea. Lisa looked up.

"Would you like something to drink?"

Caleb shook his head and leaned against the doorway, "What I would like is for you two to explain to me what happened outside of Nicky's"

Susan sat next to Lisa, "Yeah, that wasn't normal"

Caleb scoffed, "Yeah because flinging Reid into the wall was"

Lani shot him a look, "You did the same thing when school started"

Caleb got silent and pushed himself off the wall, "How did you know about that?"

"She felt it" Lisa answered, "We both did"

Caleb turned to look at Susan, "What are you talking about? Felt it? You're family isn't part of the Ipswich Colonies…"

Lisa snorted, "You think that your family is the only one that has powers, who knows what types there are out there.For all we know hundreds, maybe thousands, Susan and I come from a family that can sense those with powers. We have powers also, but ours are to help others control their own."

Caleb let out a breath and sat down on the chair next to their couch, he placed his head in his hands, "I knew there were others I just didn't think they existed...are you and Lani related?"

The girls shook their heads, Lisa spoke up, "Lani here is part of Ipswich"

Caleb laughed and shook his head, "No, that is not possible. The fifth family died out, the bloodline ended when Vincent Travere betrayed his family and was killed by his lovers family. There were only 4 families left. And you know the descendants of them"

Lisa shook her head, "Lani is part of Vincent's bloodline"

"But her last name is Halfford, Vincent's name was Travere"

Susan got up from the couch and walked over to the bookcase, she ran her hands along the edges until she found the book she was looking for. She pulled the book out and opened it while walking over to Caleb. She found the page and pointed to him. He began to read and then came to the passage and stared at Susan with disbelief.

"Vincent Halfford Travere, the eldest son of the fifth family of the colonies" Caleb said aloud. Then he turned to Lisa, "Lani is one of us"

Both girls nodded, Susan went to sit with her sister. Caleb shut the book and shook his head.

"Out families told us it was a myth. There were rumors of a child from Isabella and Vincent but after Vincent's death Isabella disappeared. No one ever saw her again; we heard that she had died"

"She gave birth on the day Vincent was killed-" Lisa began to explain, "She fled for her and her daughters life, she faked her death and returned back here. She raised Victoria by herself in a small cottage, the exact one where Lani lives now."

"Wow"

"We know" Susan and Lisa answered at the same time. Caleb raised an eyebrow.

"How do you guys fit into this?"

Before either could respond to him, an ear piercing scream came from the guest room. Lisa and Susan turned to each other.

"Shit!" Susan got up and ran to the room, Caleb close on her heels. Susan opened the door and Lani was in her bed. She was screaming and it appeared something was holding her up but there was nothing there.

"What's wrong?"

Susan ran over and began to cover Lani's eyes and chant.Lani collapsed into tears. Susan held her and began to whisper into her ear.Caleb began to walk toward then, then Lisa ran in and grabbed Caleb; she pulled him away and shut the door.

"You can't be in there"

"Why not! Something is wrong!"

"You can't do anything! Only Lani can, her powers were trying to ascend , so just calm down!"

The door opened and Susan came out, "It wasn't what we though, It was a darkling"

Caleb's eyes got wide, "What a darkling! Who is sending her darklings?"

"Ever heard of Sachem?"

Caleb nodded, "His bloodline was a nemesis of ours. But in 1657 he and my families bloodline made a pact, making peace within the powers…wait, he is sending them to her! How is that possible?"

"Someone from his bloodline is, he died, but his bloodline still remains. Lani is a child that your elders and hers wrote about eons ago. She is the mixed child of bloodlines. Her powers are so extraordinary that many want a piece of her. She ascended when she was 17, like what happens on the Isabella's side. Though when she turns 18, like she will in 3 months, she will make a decision. To choose which she is for, light or dark. Your family and ours are both light, as is Lani's but she has the decision to choose now. And the darklings are callings; they want her to join their side"

"Lani knows of this?"

Lisa shook her head, "Not in so much detail. We are not supposed to even tell you this"

"Why are you then?"

Susan looked at Lisa who shook her head 'no', "We have to tell him, he needs to know, we can't prevent it any more then their-"

Caleb interrupted, "Anymore then who? What is going on, what aren't you guys telling me"

"You guys are meant to be together."

His mouth kind of fell slightly and stared between the two girls, and then Caleb's cell phone began to ring.

* * *

A/N: Please review :) and maybe if I get the chance another chapter will be sooon. Also a mistake in my disclaimer for the other chapters. Lani's last name is not hartfford. Lol, its Halfford. DUR.  



	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I dont anyone or anything related to the film 'The Covenant' Cause Believe me I would love to but I dont. I just own anyone in the Halfford Family and whatever is not with the movie. So I hope it turns out well.

**Authors Note**: This is my first 'Covenant' Fiction and I hope it turns out well. I liked the movie but I felt it was to played out for a teen audience. And the acting my Sara and Kate were horrible. I also disliked Chase's Character so he is gone as well. I will have my own add in characters. Few OC's. Though this story is mainly Caleb/OC. Don't like don't read.

Sorry about the long wait for a new chapter. I have been super busy with homework and 'High School Musical' Rehearsals at school. So I haven't been with much sleep. Lol And I am supposed to be sleeping right now but I am watching GOAL and updating for you guys. But it's alright! I am super happy. So yeah. hear we go!

ALSO THIS IS THE REAL CHAPTER 4! Sorry for the mishap with the other one. It is suppose to be Chapter 3. Again sorry, when I update these chapters it's really late so I am not with all the great mindsight. lol. Well yeah. again here we go.

THE REAL CHAPTER 4! and thank you for all the reviewwsss! 

**SummaryCh.4**: A look at the past, gives insight for the future.

**_Just One Touch_**  
_Chapter 4 (real one)  
_

_**1554**  
_

"_Mother! Father! Come here quickly! Someone is hurt!"_

_Rose put down the bowl of herbs she was washing and dried her hands. She set the towel down and walked to the front of their home. She opened the door to let her daughter in._

"_Isabelle what are you- oh my! What happened! Is he alive!?"_

_Rose saw that her daughter had a young man leaning against her, badly wounded. She called for her husband, "Francis! Someone is injured and he needs to get help, Isabelle needs you to take him inside"_

_Francis was immediately at their side and helped the young man into the house. Isabelle ran to an empty room and brushed away all the things on the table. Her father set him down. He lifted the young mans shirt to reveal a gash, bleeding pretty bad. He turned to Isabelle who was at his side._

"_What happened to him Isabelle? He looks as if he were attacked!"_

"_I was walking back from picking some apples father, and then suddenly I heard all these voices and I ran over. He was fighting a young man, and all these blast of energy were coming from him. Suddenly he was struck so I ran to him. The other man looked evil father, his eyes were red and you could tell he was angry. He was about to attack me when this one jumped up and took the shot firing back, he saved me father"_

_Francis shook his head in understanding then told Isabelle to go and fetch her mother. Isabelle did as she was told. Rose came in and shut the door._

"_Will he live?"_

_Francis shook his head yes, "Only if you can help though, his injuries are to severe for natural herbs. He needs some of your power"_

_Rose walked over and lifted the young man and lifted up his arm to reveal a small tattoo on his wrist. Rose sighed and placed the arm back down on the table._

"_He is of the Covenant"_

_Francis nodded, "Yes, This is Vincent Travere, eldest son of Donovan Travere"_

"_Then you know what this means…"_

_Francis nodded and watched as Rose began to heal Vincent's wound. When she was finished she took her husbands hand and walked out of the room. Unbeknownst to them Isabelle tip toed into the room and stood over Vincent. She brought up a wet cloth and began to gently wash blood from his face. When she touched the side of his cheek, his hand shot up and caught Isabelle's hand. She was a bit taken back, but relaxed when she saw his grey eyes staring back at her. She knew he would not hurt her, she had no reason to be afraid. Isabelle brought her other hand over to cover his own._

"_My name is Isabelle Lucien. You were injured out in the woods of my house and I brought you back here for shelter"_

_Vincent blinked once, then he did it again before he began to sit up. He sucked in a breath when he realized he had been bruised. He looked down to see his ribs had been bandaged._

"_You…healed me? But how were you able to do that?"_

_Isabelle smiled, "My mother has many gifts…do not fear it"_

_Vincent brought a hand to hear face and caressed her cheek, "I do no fear it, just as you don't fear me. You know of who I am , why do you not tremble at my touch"_

_Isabelle placed the palm of her hand over his, "Why must I fear the very thing that rescued me"_

_Vincent smiled. Rose and Francis stood in the hallway watching the young couple. Francis leaned forward to whisper in his wife's ear, "We must send him home…if he stays…you know what will happen"_

"_It's to late…even if we break them apart now…nothing will stop them from returning…"_

"_What do you mean my love?"_

_Rose gave her husband a sad smile, "We can not stop what is meant to be…."_

"You guys are meant to be together…"

Caleb went silent when he heard those words come out of Lisa's mouth. Had he heard her correctly? He was supposed to be with Lani? What did that mean?

Suddenly his cell phone in his pocket began to ring and he shook his head out of the daze. Placing his hand in his pocket he looked at the caller ID. It was Pogue, he answered it.

"Yeah?"

'Dude where are you? Is Lani ok?'

"Yeah she is fine; I am with Susan and Lisa. Look, I need you to get all the guys together and meet me at the barn. There is something I need to discuss with you guys"

'Sure no problem, see you in a few. Later'

"Bye"

Caleb shut the phone and took a deep breath. He walked over to the couch and sat down placing his head in between his hands. Lisa and Susan also joined him.

"It's like Isabelle and Vincent all over again, but how…then again I guess I have always felt as if I had to help her. Even if she did hate me"

"See there are forces at work that you have no control over. It's in your soul, and it is in hers also"

Caleb sat up and brushed his hand through his hair, he turned to the sisters.

"Thank you guys…But I think that is all I can handle tonight. I have to get going I need to meet up and make sure Reid is ok"

Lisa snorted, "Reid will be fine, and don't worry we will make sure Lani is fine"

"Thank you…both of you"

"No problem" They responded in unison. Caleb gave them both a kiss on the cheek and took his coat. He walked out the door and got into his car. He began to drive toward the barn to meet up with the others. When he arrived he parked the car and got out making his way toward the door. He followed the hallway once inside the house all the way to the basement where he met up with the other. He looked at Reid.

"Are you ok?"

Reid laughed, "So she threw me against the wall, so what. I didn't know we could've used powers , if I had known-"

"He is fine" Tyler interrupted while smacking him upside the head.

Pogue walked forward, "So what happened? How does she have powers?"

Caleb sighed, "You guys may want to sit down for this"

**A/N**: Please Review! I will try to update as much as I can. !!!!


End file.
